The present invention relates to an objective lens for an optical pickup device and an optical pickup device, and for example, to an objective lens for an optical pickup device and an optical pickup device which can record on and/or reproduce from optical information recording media each having different density for information recording.
With a recent practical use of a short wavelength red semiconductor laser, there has been developed a high density optical disc DVD (digital versatile disc) that is the same in size as a CD (compact disc) which is a conventional optical disc representing an optical information recording medium, and is designed to have larger capacity. In order to attain high density of a recording signal, in an optical system of an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus employing such an optical disc, a spot formed on a recording medium by an objective lens through light convergence is requested to smaller.
Since there are available various optical discs each having different recording density on the market, it is a heavy burden for a user to purchase an exclusive information recording/reproducing apparatus which can record and/or reproduce information for each optical disc. Due to this, there has been developed an information recording/reproducing apparatus having an optical pickup device which can record or reproduce information for CD with the use of the optical system for recording or reproducing for DVD, for example.
In the optical pickup device stated above, a parallel light enters the objective lens to converge light and form a spot on a recording surface of DVD, while a divergent light enters to converge light and form an appropriate spot on a recording surface of CD, because a parallel light generates an aberration due to the difference of the thickness of a transparent base board for CD, and that for DVD.
Incidentally, since necessary numeral apertures are different each other for DVD and CD, a dichroic filter is used to adjust the required numeral apertures. The dichroic filter has a function that makes a light flux having a wavelength for recording or reproducing of information for DVD to pass through without intercepting the light flux, while makes a light flux having a wavelength for recording or reproducing of information for CD to be shaded so as to have a required numeral aperture for CD. From the view point of cost, it is preferable that information is recorded on or reproduced from optical information recording media each having different density for information recording, without providing the dichroic filter.
An object of the invention is to provide an objective lens for an optical pickup device and an optical pickup device which can record and/or reproduce (hereinafter referred to also as recording and reproducing) information for optical information recording media each having different density for information recording.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (1) is the one having therein a first light source which emits a light flux having wavelength xcex1, a second light source which emits a light flux having wavelength xcex2 (xcex1 is not equal to xcex2), a light-converging optical system including at least the objective lens which converges the light flux emitted from the first light source on the information recording surface via the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium, in case of recording or reproducing information for the first optical information recording medium, and converges the light flux emitted from the second light source on the information recording surface via the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium, in case of recording or reproducing information for the second optical information recording medium having density for information recording different from that of the first optical information recording medium, and a photo detector which receives a reflected light or a transmitted light from the first and second optical information recording media, wherein at least one of optical surfaces of the objective lens is provided with a central region without a diffractive structure and a peripheral region with diffractive structure adjacent to the central region, and when NA1 represents a prescribed numerical aperture on the image side of the objective lens which is necessary for recording or reproducing information for the first optical information recording medium using the first light source, a first spot represents a spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, and an mth order (m represents nonzero integers) represents a diffracted ray having the maximum diffracted ray amount among diffracted rays (0th order diffracted ray is included, if any) generated by the diffractive structure from the light flux having passed through the peripheral region, and when NA2 (NA2 less than NA1) represents a prescribed numerical aperture on the image side of the objective lens which is necessary for recording or reproducing information for the second optical information recording medium using the second light source, a second spot represents a spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, and an nth diffracted ray (n is nonzero integers) represents a diffracted ray having the maximum diffracted ray amount among diffracted rays (0th order diffracted ray is included, if any) generated by the diffractive structure from the light flux having passed through the spherical area, the above-mentioned central region nearly corresponds to a region through which the light flux in the numerical aperture NA2 passes, an amount of the nth order diffracted ray which reaches the inside of the second spot is less than that of the mth order diffracted ray which reaches the inside of the first spot, and the mth order diffracted ray and the nth order diffracted ray satisfy the relationship of m=n.
That is, when the light flux having passed through the peripheral region having the diffractive structure reaches the inside of the spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, the spot diameter of the light flux passed through the spherical area becomes smaller, because its numeral aperture NA is larger. In the objective lens stated in (1), the amount of the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the second spot is smaller than that of the light flux of the mth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the first spot. Due to this, when the light flux having wavelength xcex1 enters the objective lens, the spot diameter becomes so small that it is possible to record or reproduce for the optical information recording medium having high recording density, and on the other hand, when the light flux having wavelength xcex2 (xcex2 greater than xcex1) enters the objective lens, the spot diameter becomes so large that it is possible to record or reproduce for the optical information recording medium having low recording density. In particular, it is preferable that the light amount of the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the second spot is small to the extent which does not affect substantially (to the level that the spot diameter does not become too small) the spot diameter of the second spot which is necessary for recording or reproducing for the second optical information recording medium. And further, it is preferable that the amount of the light reaching the inside of the second spot is small to the extent which does not change the spot diameter substantially for all light fluxes outside the numerical aperture NA1, including the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray.
In the diffractive structure satisfying the relationship of order m=n, the sectional form including an optical axis is nearly like a saw-tooth, and since it is possible to make the step amount in the direction of the optical axis to be relatively small, there is a merit that the die making is performed relatively easily by a lathe. Still further, by using such a diffractive structure, the recording or reproduction of information can be performed properly for each of the optical information recording media having the different recording density, without using a dichroic filter.
Incidentally, the expression of xe2x80x9cnearly correspondxe2x80x9d in this specification means that each of the areas needs not agree with the other perfectly, and that there can be exist a slight difference each other within the limit which does not depart from the effect of the invention (i.e. a limit in which there is not substantial effect on the spot diameter for recording on or reproducing from the above-mentioned second optical information recording medium). It is a matter of course that the integers m and n include the numbers having the positive and negative signs. Further, since there is no diffractive structure in the central region, an efficiency of utilization of the incident ray can be raised by using the simple structure, comparing with the case having the diffractive structure. The order of the diffracted ray which is positive in this specification means that the effect of the diffraction has the power of the convergence that turns the light flux to direction of the optical axis.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (2) can control the reduction of the transmittance of the objective lens to the utmost, because the diffractive structure has the sectional form including an optical axis that is nearly like a saw-tooth. Further, comparing with the case having the sectional style of irregular rectangle, the die for molding the lens can be produced easily as stated above.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (3) can control the reduction of the transmittance of the objective lens to the utmost, because the saw-tooth diffractive structure has the step section that is nearly in parallel with the optical axis.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (4) can raise extremely the utilization efficiency of the light flux having wavelength of xcex1, because the diffractive structure is blazed at the wavelength xcex1. That is, with regard to the light flux having wavelength of xcex1, by blazing at the wavelength xcex1, the efficiency of the special ordered diffracted ray, can be raised higher than that of another ordered diffracted ray, among diffracted rays generated by the diffractive structure in the peripheral region.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (5) is characterized in that the amount of the nth order diffracted ray is not less than 90% of the total amount of the diffracted ray generated by the diffractive structure, when the light flux comes from the second light source to enter the objective lens.
If there are a plurality of order numbers of the diffracted ray that are generated from the light fluxes emitted from the second light source by the diffractive structure, it is difficult, in all of the ordered numbers of the diffractive light, to prevent that light fluxes which reach the inside of the second spot to make the spot diameter smaller, and light fluxes which generate the noise resulting in malfunction of the focus error signal are generated. Therefore, by determining the light amount of the nth order light to be 90% or more of the total light amount of the diffracted ray generated by the diffractive structure, the amount of diffracted ray except for the nth order diffracted ray become small, as a result, it is possible to reduce the generation of the light flux which exert a bad influence on the spot or the focus error signal to an acceptable lower level, that is not problematic.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (6) can increase the light utilization efficiency, because its central region is an aspherical refracting interface.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (7) can be produced with ease, because at least one optical surface is composed of the central region and the peripheral region, which is a simple construction of the optical surface having two areas.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (8) is characterized in that the light flux emitted from the second light source enters the objective lens with an angle of divergence which is larger than that of the light flux emitted from the first light source.
For example, when the recording or reproduction of information is performed for the optical information recording media such as DVD and CD which are different each other in terms of the thickness of the transparent base board, if the recording or reproduction of information is performed on the second optical information recording medium (CD) having the thicker transparent base board, using the light flux which is corrected in terms of the spherical aberration on the first optical information recording medium (DVD) having the thinner transparent base board, the spherical aberration is overcorrected. For this problem, by making the angle divergence of the light flux entering the objective lens larger, the correction of the spherical aberration can be returned to the under correction side. That is, for recording on or reproducing from CD about information, the spherical aberration can be corrected appropriately, by making the angle of divergence of the incident light flux to be larger than that in the case of recording or reproducing of information for DVD. Incidentally, in this specification, an angle of divergence means the angle which is formed with the optical axis and the light which enters the position of the same height from the optical axis, on the surface of the objective lens closer to the light source.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (9) is characterized in that the light flux which is emitted from the first light source and enters the objective lens is nearly in parallel with the optical axis.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (10) is characterized in that the light flux emitted from the second light source enters the objective lens so that a lateral magnification m2 may satisfy xe2x88x92{fraction (1/20)} less than m2 less than xe2x88x92{fraction (1/10)}.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (11) is characterized in that the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position closer to the objective lens than that for the light flux having passed through the central region to form the second spot.
The variation of the spherical aberration component of wave-front aberration which is caused by the temperature variation of the refractive index can be made smaller, because the converging power caused by the refraction of the objective lens can be made smaller, when the converging power is given by the diffraction effect. Further, the variation of the spherical aberration component of wave-front aberration caused by the wavelength variation can reduce the variation of the spherical aberration component of wavefront aberration caused by the temperature variation, because it has reverse sign to the variation of the refractive index caused by the temperature variation, when the diffraction has the converging power. By making the nth order diffracted ray to cross the optical axis at the position closer to the objective lens than that for the light flux having passed through the central region to form the second spot, the converging power of the diffraction grows greater, and the temperature variation of the spherical aberration component of the wave-front aberration is made to be smaller. Incidentally, when the divergent light enters the objective lens, it is desirable that the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position closer to the objective lens, because it is difficult to make the converging power of the diffraction to be larger, when the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position away from the objective lens, comparing with the light flux having passed through the central region to form the second spot.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (12) is characterized in that the diffractive structure of the peripheral region where the light flux in the prescribed numerical aperture NA1 has a ring-shaped diffractive zone, and the number of the ring-shaped diffractive zones is equal to or greater than 5 and equal to or less than 20.
In the case that the diameter of the objective lens has been determined, if the number of the ring-shaped zones is great, the width of the ring-shaped zone becomes narrower, the influence of the deformation of the ring-shaped diffractive zone caused by the die making or the molding becomes larger, and the diffraction efficiency for the order giving the maximum amount of the diffracted ray becomes lower. Due to this, regarding the light flux having wavelength of xcex1, the transmission efficiency of the mth order diffracted ray having passed through the peripheral region becomes lower than the transmission efficiency of the light flux having passed through the central region, and the spot diameter becomes larger because of an apodization effect. Further, if the number of the ring-shaped zones is small, the effect of the diffraction becomes low. Accordingly, it is desirable that the number of the ring-shaped diffractive zone of the diffractive structure of the peripheral region where the light flux within the prescribed numerical aperture NA1 passes is not less than 5 and not more than 20.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (13) is characterized in that the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position that is away from the position by 5 xcexcm or more where the light flux having passed through the central region of the objective lens crosses the optical axis.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (14) is characterized in that, among the light fluxes emitted from the second light source and refracted by the basic aspheric surface of the diffractive structure of the peripheral region, the light flux passing through the boundary area between the central region and the peripheral region crosses the optical axis at the position that is away from the position by 5 xcexcm or more where the light flux emitted from the second light source and passed through the central region of the objective lens crosses the optical axis.
If the positions where the light flux having passed through the periphery area and the light flux having passed through the central region both emitted from the second light source cross respectively the optical axis are close to each other, there occurs bad influence that the spot diameter of the second spot formed by the light flux passed through the central region becomes larger. Therefore, regarding the light fluxes emitted from the second light source, it is desirable that the position where the light flux having passed through the peripheral region crosses the optical axis is away by 5 xcexcm or more from the position where the light flux having passed through the central region crosses the optical axis.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (15) is characterized in that, the relationship of n=m=+1 is satisfied in the nth order diffracted ray and the mth order diffracted ray.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (16) is characterized in that, the numerical aperture NA2 satisfies the relationship of 0.45 less than NA2 less than 0.6.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (17) is characterized in that, the numerical aperture NA2 satisfies the relationship of 0.45 less than NA2 less than 0.5.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (18) is characterized in that, the wavelength xcex1 satisfies the relationship 640 nm less than xcex1 less than 680 nm, and the wavelength xcex2 satisfies the relationship 750 nm less than xcex2 less than 810 nm.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (19) is characterized in that, the thickness t1 of the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium and the thickness t2 of the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium satisfy the relationship of t1 less than t2.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (20) is characterized in that, thickness t1 of the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium is 0.6 mm and thickness t2 of the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium is 1.2 mm.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (21) is characterized in that, in the light fluxes emitted from the first light source, the difference between the transmittance of the mth order diffracted ray and the transmittance of the light flux passed through the central region is within 5%.
When the transmittance of the mth order diffracted ray is smaller than the transmittance of the central region, the spot diameter becomes larger by the apodization effects. In order to be equal to the spot diameter of the prescribed numeral aperture, it is desirable that the difference between the transmittance of the mth order diffracted ray and the transmittance of the light flux passed through the central region is within 5%. Incidentally, in this specification, the transmittance means the ratio of an amount of light of the light flux entering the objective lens to an amount of the light flux entering the objective lens.
The optical pickup device stated in (22) is the one having therein a first light source which emits a light flux having wavelength xcex1, a second light source which emits a light flux having wavelength xcex2 (xcex1 is not equal to xcex2), a light-converging optical system including at least the objective lens which converges the light flux emitted from the first light source on the information recording surface via the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium, in case of recording or reproducing information for the first optical information recording medium, and converges the light flux emitted from the second light source on the information recording surface via the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium, in case of recording or reproducing information for the second optical information recording medium having density for information recording different from that of the first optical information recording medium, and a photo detector which receives a reflected light or a transmitted light from the first and second optical information recording media, wherein at least one of optical surfaces of the objective lens is provided with a central region without a diffractive structure and a peripheral region with diffractive structure adjacent to the central region, and when NA1 represents a prescribed numerical aperture on the image side of the objective lens which is necessary for recording or reproducing information for the first optical information recording medium using the first light source, a first spot represents a spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, and an mth order diffracted ray (m represents nonzero integers) represents a diffracted ray having the maximum diffracted ray amount among diffracted rays (0th order diffracted ray is included, if any) generated by the diffractive structure from the light flux having passed through the peripheral region, and when NA2 (NA2 less than NA1) represents a prescribed numerical aperture on the image-side of the objective lens which is necessary for recording or reproducing information for the second optical information recording medium using the second light source, a second spot represents a spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, and an nth diffracted ray (n is nonzero integers) represents a diffracted ray having the maximum diffracted ray amount among diffracted rays (0th order diffracted ray is included, if any) generated by the diffractive structure from the light flux having passed through the spherical area, the above-mentioned central region nearly corresponds to a region through which the light flux in the numerical aperture NA2 passes, an amount of the nth order diffracted ray which reaches the inside of the second spot is less than that of the mth order diffracted ray which reaches the inside of the first spot, and the mth order diffracted ray and the nth order diffracted ray satisfy the relationship of m=n.
That is, when the light flux having passed through the peripheral region having the diffractive structure reaches the inside of the spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, the spot diameter of the light flux passed through the spherical area becomes smaller, because its numeral aperture NA is larger. In the optical pickup device stated in (22), the amount of the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the second spot is smaller than that of the light flux of the mth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the first spot. Due to this, when the light flux having wavelength xcex1 enters the objective lens, the spot diameter becomes so small that it is possible to record or reproduce for the optical information recording medium having high recording density, and on the other hand, when the light flux having wavelength xcex2 (xcex2 greater than xcex1) enters the objective lens, the spot diameter becomes so large that it is possible to record or reproduce for the optical information recording medium having low recording density.
In the diffractive structure satisfying the relationship of order m=n, the sectional form including an optical axis is nearly like a saw-tooth, and since it is possible to make the step amount in the direction of the optical axis to be relatively small, there is a merit that the die making is performed relatively easily by a lathe. Still further, by using such a diffractive structure, the recording or reproduction of information can be performed properly for each of the optical information recording media having the different recording density, without using a dichroic filter.
The optical pickup device stated in (23) is characterized in that the diffractive structure of the objective lens has the sectional form including an optical axis that is nearly like a saw-tooth.
The optical pickup device stated in (24) is characterized in that the saw-tooth diffractive structure of the objective lens has the step section that is nearly in parallel with the optical axis.
The optical pickup device stated in (25) is characterized in that the diffractive structure of the objective lens is blazed at the wavelength xcex1.
The optical pickup device stated in (26) is characterized in that the amount of the nth order diffracted ray is not less than 90% of the total amount of the diffracted ray generated by the diffractive structure, when the light flux comes from the second light source to enter the objective lens.
The optical pickup device stated in (27) is characterized in that the central region of the objective lens is an aspherical refracting surface.
The optical pickup device stated in (28) is characterized in that at least one optical surface of the objective lens is composed of the central region and the peripheral region.
The optical pickup device stated in (29) is characterized in that the light flux emitted from the second light source enters the objective lens with an angle of divergence which is larger than that of the light flux emitted from the first light source.
The optical pickup device stated in (30) is characterized in that the light flux which is emitted from the first light source and enters the objective lens is nearly in parallel with the optical axis.
The optical pickup device stated in (31) is characterized in that the light flux emitted from the second light source enters the objective lens so that a lateral magnification m2 may satisfy xe2x88x92{fraction (1/20)} less than m2 less than xe2x88x92{fraction (1/10)}.
The optical pickup device stated in (32) is characterized in that the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position closer to the objective lens than that for the light flux having passed through the central region to form the second spot.
The optical pickup device stated in (33) is characterized in that, in the objective lens, the diffractive structure of the peripheral region where the light flux in the prescribed numerical aperture NA1 passes through has a ring-shaped diffractive zone, and the number of the ring-shaped diffractive zones is equal to or greater than 5 and equal to or less than 20.
The optical pickup device stated in (34) is characterized in that the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position that is away from the light flux having passed through the central region of the objective lens by 5 xcexcm or more.
The optical pickup device stated in (35) is characterized in that, among the light fluxes emitted from the second light source and refracted by the basic aspheric surface of the diffractive structure of the peripheral region, the light flux passing through the boundary area between the central region and the peripheral region crosses the optical axis at the position that is away from the light flux emitted from the second light source and passed through the central region of the objective lens by 5 xcexcm or more.
The optical pickup device stated in (36) is characterized in that, the relationship of n=m=+1 is satisfied in the nth order diffracted ray and the mth order diffracted ray.
The optical pickup device stated in (37) is characterized in that, the numerical aperture NA2 satisfies the relationship of 0.45 less than NA2 less than 0.6.
The optical pickup device stated in (38) is characterized in that, the numerical aperture NA2 satisfies the relationship of 0.45 less than NA2 less than 0.5.
The optical pickup device stated in (39) is characterized in that, the wavelength xcex1 satisfies the relationship 640 nm less than xcex1 less than 680 nm, and the wavelength xcex2 satisfies the relationship 750 nm less than xcex2 less than 810 nm.
The optical pickup device stated in (40) is characterized in that, the thickness t1 of the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium and the thickness t2 of the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium satisfy the relationship of t1 less than t2.
The optical pickup device stated in (41) is characterized in that, thickness t1 of the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium is 0.6 mm and thickness t2 of the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium is 1.2 mm.
The optical pickup device stated in (42) is characterized in that, in the light fluxes emitted from the first light source, the difference between the transmittance of the mth order diffracted ray and the transmittance of the light flux passed through the central region is within 5%.
It is preferable that the objective lens stated in (43) is applied to the optical pickup device stated in either one of (22)-(41).
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (44) is characterized in that, at least one of optical surfaces of the objective lens is provided with a central region without a diffractive structure and a peripheral region with diffractive structure adjacent to the central region, and when NA1 represents a prescribed numerical aperture on the image side of the objective lens which is necessary for recording or reproducing information for the first optical information recording medium using the first light source, a first spot represents a spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, and an mth order diffracted ray (m represents nonzero integers) represents a diffracted ray having the maximum diffracted ray amount among diffracted rays (0th order diffracted ray is included, if any) generated by the diffractive structure from the light flux having passed through the peripheral region, and when NA2 (NA2 less than NA1) represents a prescribed numerical aperture on the image side of the objective lens which is necessary for recording or reproducing information for the second optical information recording medium using the second light source, a second spot represents a spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, and an nth diffracted ray (n is nonzero integers) represents a diffracted ray having the maximum diffracted ray amount among diffracted rays (0th order diffracted ray is included, if any) generated by the diffractive structure from the light flux having passed through the spherical area, the above-mentioned central region nearly corresponds to a region through which the light flux in the numerical aperture NA2 passes, an amount of the nth order diffracted ray which reaches the inside of the second spot is less than that of the mth order diffracted ray which reaches the inside of the first spot, and the mth order diffracted ray and the nth order diffracted ray satisfy the relationship of m=n.
That is, when the light flux having passed through the peripheral region having the diffractive structure reaches the inside of the spot formed by the light flux having passed through the central region, the spot diameter of the light flux passed through the spherical area becomes smaller, because its numeral aperture NA is larger. In the objective lens stated in (44), the amount of the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the second spot is smaller than that of the light flux of the mth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the first spot. Due to this, when the light flux having wavelength xcex1 enters the objective lens, the spot diameter becomes so small that it is possible to record or reproduce for the optical information recording medium having high recording density, and on the other hand, when the light flux having wavelength xcex2 (xcex2 greater than xcex1) enters the objective lens, the spot diameter becomes so large that it is possible to record or reproduce for the optical information recording medium having low recording density. In particular, it is preferable that the light amount of the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray reaching the inside of the second spot is small to the extent which does not affect substantially (to the level that the spot diameter does not become too small) the spot diameter of the second spot which is necessary for recording or reproducing for the second optical information recording medium.
In the diffractive structure satisfying the relationship of order m=n, the sectional form including an optical axis is nearly like a saw-tooth, and since it is possible to make the step amount in the direction of the optical axis to be relatively small, there is a merit that the die making is performed relatively easily by a lathe. Further, since there is no diffractive structure in the central region, an efficiency of utilization of the incident ray can be raised by using the simple structure, comparing with the case having the diffractive structure.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (45) is characterized in that the diffractive structure has the sectional form including an optical axis that is nearly like a saw-tooth. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (45) is the same as those of (2), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (46) is characterized in that the saw-tooth diffractive structure has the step section that is nearly in parallel with the optical axis. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (46) is the same as those of (3), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (47) is characterized in that the diffractive structure is blazed at the wavelength xcex1. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (47) is the same as those of (4), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (48) is characterized in that the amount of the nth order diffracted ray is not less than 90% of the total amount of the diffracted ray generated by the diffractive structure, when the parallel light flux from the second laser enters the objective lens. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (48) is the same as those of (5), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (49) is characterized in that its central region is an aspherical refracting interface. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (49) is the same as those of (6), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (50) is characterized in that, at least one optical surface is composed of the central region and the peripheral region. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (50) is the same as those of (7), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (51) is characterized in that, the absolute value of the spherical aberration component of the wave-front aberration of the light flux having passed through the central region is smaller than that of the light flux forming the second spot, when the light flux emitted from the second laser is controlled so that a light flux diverged to prescribed extent than the parallel light flux may enter. Since the function and effect of the invention mentioned in (51) is the same as those of (8), the explanation is omitted.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (52) is characterized in that, the absolute value of the spherical aberration component of the wave-front aberration for the light flux having passed through the central region becomes the smallest, in the case that the light flux from the first laser is nearly the parallel light flux, compared with an occasion where the diverged or converged light flux enters instead of the parallel light flux.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (53) is characterized in that the second laser enters the objective lens so that a lateral magnification m2 may satisfy xe2x88x92{fraction (1/20)} less than m2 less than xe2x88x92{fraction (1/10)}.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (54) is characterized in that the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position closer to the objective lens than that for the light flux having passed through the central region to form the second spot.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (55) is characterized in that the diffractive structure of the peripheral region where the light flux in the prescribed numerical aperture NA1 has a ring-shaped diffractive zone, and the number of the ring-shaped diffractive zones is equal to or greater than 5 and equal to or less than 20.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (56) is characterized in that, the light flux of the nth order diffracted ray crosses the optical axis at the position that is away from the position where the light flux having passed through the central region of the objective lens to form the second spot crosses the optical axis, by 5 xcexcm or more.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (57) is characterized in that, when the parallel light flux from the second laser enters, the light flux refracted by the basic aspheric surface of the diffractive structure of the peripheral region crosses the optical axis at the position that is away from the position where the light flux having passed through the central region of the objective lens crosses the optical axis, by 5 xcexcm or more.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (58) is characterized in that, the relationship of n=m=+1 is satisfied in the nth order diffracted ray and the mth order diffracted ray.
The objective lens for the optical pickup device stated in (59) is characterized in that, the wavelength xcex1 satisfies the relationship 640 nm less than xcex1 less than 680 nm, and the wavelength xcex2 satisfies the relationship 750 nm less than xcex2 less than 810 nm.
The optical pickup device stated in (60) is characterized in that it has a first light source which emits a first laser, a second light source which emits a second laser, a light-converging optical system including at least the objective lens stated in at least one of the items from (44) to (58), which converges the laser emitted from the first light source on the information recording surface via the transparent base board of the first optical information recording medium, in case of recording or reproducing information for the first optical information recording medium, and converges the second laser emitted from the second light source on the information recording surface via the transparent base board of the second optical information recording medium, in case of recording or reproducing information for the second optical information recording medium having density for information recording different from that of the first optical information recording medium, and a photo detector which receives a reflected light or a transmitted light from the first and second optical information recording media.
The optical pickup device stated in (61) is characterized in that, the wavelength xcex1 of the first laser satisfies the relationship of 640 nm less than xcex1 less than 680 nm, the wavelength xcex2 of the second laser satisfies the relationship of 750 nm less than xcex2 less than 810 nm, the first optical information recording medium is the optical disc representing DVD, and the second optical information recording medium is the optical disc representing CD.
The diffractive structure shown in this specification means a form (or a surface) that is given a function to change an angle of the ray of light by diffraction, by a relief provided on the surface of an optical element such as the surface of the lens. The form of the relief is the one that is formed on the surface of the optical element, for example, to be ring-shaped zones which are almost in a shape of concentric circles on centering the optical axis, and each ring-shaped zone looks like as serrated (a saw-tooth), when its section is viewed on the plane including the optical axis.
The objective lens in this specification means, in the narrow sense, a lens that has a converging function and is located at the nearest position to the optical information recording medium to face this, in the optical pickup device having thereon the optical information recording medium, and in the broad sense, a lens group that can be moved at least in the direction of an optical axis together with the above-mentioned lens by the actuator. Here, the lens group means at least one or more lenses. Accordingly, in this specification, the numerical aperture NA of the objective lens on the optical information recording medium side means the numerical aperture NA of the light flux emitted to the optical information recording medium side from the lens surface of the objective lens positioned to be closest to the optical information recording medium. Further in this specification, the prescribed numerical aperture that is necessary when information is recorded or reproduced for the optical information recording medium means the numerical aperture stipulated by the standard of each optical information recording medium, or the numerical aperture of the objective lens having the diffraction limit power that can obtain the spot diameter that is necessary for recording or reproducing information, according to the wavelength of the light source used for each of the optical information recording media.
In this specification, the optical information recording media (optical discs) include a disc type of the current optical information recording media such as the various CDs representing CD-R, CD-RW, CD-Video, and CD-ROM, the various DVDs representing DVD-ROM, DVD-RAM, DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, and DVD-Video, or MD, and also include the advanced recording media. There are provided transparent base boards on the information recording surfaces of the various optical information recording media. However, those having the transparent base boards whose thickness is almost zero or those having no transparent base board at all exist or are proposed. Though the expression of xe2x80x9cvia the transparent base boardxe2x80x9d may appear in this specification, as a matter of convenience for explanation, it also includes the case where the thickness of the transparent base board is zero, that is, the case where there is no transparent base board.
In this specification, the recording and reproduction of information mean recording information on the information recording surface of the optical information recording medium, and reproducing information recorded on the information recording surface. The optical pickup device of the invention may be one used for recording only or for reproducing only, or it may be one used for both of recording and reproduction. Further, the optical pickup device may be one that is used for recording for a certain information recording medium, while used for reproduction for the other information recording medium, or it may be one used for recording or reproduction for a certain information recording medium, while used for recording and reproduction for the other information recording media. Incidentally, only reading of information is also included in the reproduction in this case.
The optical pickup device of the invention can be provided on the recording and/or reproduction apparatus of sound and/or image representing the various players or drivers, or AV devices, personal computers, and another information terminals in which the various players or drivers are provided.